Whipped Cream World
Whipped Cream World (ホイップ, ''Hoippu, ''Whip) is a world accessible from the Butterfly Passage in the Butterfly Forest and the Sea of Clouds. Features Whipped Cream World, despite the upbeat-sounding name, is a rather upsetting world filled with many disturbing objects and shapes, most notably gigantic bodies sitting upright in the cream. Many of them are headless or faceless, some of them are sliced open to reveal strange lumpy objects, and one has a hand where its head would be. You can even find some that are actually several bodied strung together, side to side. Other objects in the world include dollops of whipped cream and more of the strange lumplike objects, some of which are propped up on stalks. One NPC in this area will make a noise similar to something hard like a nail dropping on the floor when interacted with. You will enter the world from one of two strange tumor-like beings, with eyes, hair, and a gaping mouth you exit out of. The Sea of Clouds entrance is northeast from the Butterfly Forest entrance, and from the Sea of Clouds entrance you can travel slightly north until the first huge body to reach a set of four pillars. If you travel in between the middle two, you will be teleported to a clearing within a large forest of stalks, plants, and dollops, that you can navigate through on the north side and pass a wall of strung-up bodies to reach another clearing, with odd stacks of rhombi and boxes with weird inscriptions. A path on the north side of the clearing leads to the portal to the exterior of the Monkey Mansion, which can be described as a stormy environment, a contrast to the area before it. It's possible to reach open space again by traveling up to the Monkey Mansion portal and then navigating west through the scattered objects. After you navigate around another pair of bodies, you will find yourself in an open area filled with stacks of the odd boxes, and a large northern wall made of these boxes. As you explore this section, you will encounter a settlement consisting of igloo-like structures, some of which are empty, others populated by strange creatures. Directly south of the settlement is a lone igloo containing a portal to an isolated path within the Butterfly Passage that leads to Overgrown Condominium. Directions Nexus → Graveyard World → Red Lily Lake → Butterfly Forest → Whipped Cream World Trivia *The identity of the white slime this area is made of as whipped cream, and not some other substance, is confirmed mostly by the Butterfly Passage. That area has several whisks, and the huge slime monster is being swarmed by bugs and prodded at by utensils- which, when combined with this world's Japanese name "whip", confirms that the slime is likely meant to be whipped cream. *The objects you walk out of to enter the world, with several eyes, teeth, and hair, resemble "teratomas", a kind of tumor made from germ cells (cells designated to undergo meiosis and become a sperm or an egg cell). They are infamous for growing hair, teeth, and even eyes. Gallery Whipped Cream World.png|Map of the pathway to the Monkey Mansion whippedcreamworld_main_map.png|Map of the Whipped Cream World's main area. WhipOhNo.PNG WhipPleaseStop.PNG WhipNPC.PNG WhipNewPath.PNG WhipFieldMaze.PNG WhipWeirdSign.PNG MonkeyMarquisEntrance.PNG WhipSidePath.PNG WhipBlockedPath.PNG Category:Locations Category:2i9